Quests
Problems With Quests? Got Stuck? Stuck on a quest? Bear in mind the game is still in a very early state of development and not all quests are running as smoothly as we'd like. You can usually abandon a quest and pick it up again if you get stuck. Take a look at the known issues page to see if your problem has a solution. Failing to progress Some quests only progress if you walk over/past a certain point on the map, sometimes particular spots at portals. Usually the quest note will indicate where this is necessary. One such quest is You Found Them in the Bad Sector. It tells you to 'Get back to the Bad Sector'. The problem is that if you use portals to do this, the quest won't update. You need to walk over a particular point on the way back. There are other quests that require you to pass by certain points, notes have been added to the quest pages where this has been found to be necessary. Can't Hand it in! If you can't hand in a quest (i.e. you go through the motions but it fails silently at the final step when you get a reward) and the green icon doesn't disappear over the npc's head; it could simply be that your Inventory is full so there's nowhere to place the reward or it could be that there are more than one possible reward to choose from and the game is waiting for you to select one - just click on the one you require then try to complete the quest again. Hidden Quests There are hidden quests in the game given to you by some npc's and objects that you can interact with that don't have a quest icon above their head. They're an incentive for people to explore and try to interact with more npc's and objects than they otherwise would. Main Quests *Converting the table into a bulleted list for readability, will need to expand further* Tutorial * First Steps * In Limbo (not called "The Destruction") * Rozzie's Gang Hideout * First Visit to Lambda Mall * Uspace Introduction * Go to !Xabbu's apartment The Main Story The main story zips back and forth between zones. * 5Isles ** 5 Isle Simulation (newbie) ** Lotus Landing Docks * Lambda Mall ** The Lantern District ** Bad Sector ** Back to the Lantern District * Bug World and Bug World Ruins * 8Squared ** Treehouse ** The Shards ** Table Top Knoll ** Oyster House * Lambda Mall ** Return to the Bad Sector * Mars ** Mars Bazaar * 8Squared ** Monks Gate ** Royal Academy ** The Dumps ** Wynds Idyll ** Eby Byers ** Clock Tower * 5Isles ** Fire Isle * 8Squared **Simulation Backup **White Army Barracks **White Army Outpost **Mausoleum **Queen's Lynn **The Red Castle * Lambda Mall ** !Xabbu's Apartment Quests 4 * The Monastery * 5Isles ** Wood Isle * The Monastery ** Monastery 2 Quests * 5Isles ** Water Isle * The Monastery ** Monastery 3 Quests * 5Isles ** Fire Isle Quests 2 Finally after a load of random quests on the Fire Isle you get back to "The Monastery" and the last quest currently is "Reinforcements Arrived". I believe the next lines of quests will be in the "Earth Isle" & "Metal Isle". Category:Quest